Never Gonna Give You Up
by starflight34
Summary: When Ben sees that Mal spends more time in the morning with Jay instead of himself he gets jealous. Mal and Jay do a little dance.


**So I was lazy and I know I should be working on the one shots for After Oh no, oh dear but I was listening to this song... spoiler alert... it's in this one shot, anyway I was listening to it and had a sudden inspiration to write a Jal one shot with it. Title is a lyric from the song. Warning: Majior fluff and cheesyness. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DESCENDANTS OR THE SONG**

It was a normal day. A regular, normal, no suprises day. Yup. That's it. Mal and Ben are dating. Nothing can go wrong with 'Auradon's Power Couple' right?

Mal quickly finished her breakfast so she could meet up with Jay for their little games. Basically they fought each other, old habits die hard right? When she reached the gym she didn't expect to see... this.

Ben. Ben was standing by the door of the gym. Why? Let's find out.

"Oh! Hey Ben. I didn't know you were going here... today." Mal stuttered.

Ben looked at her unamused.

"You didn't think I'd find out you were cheating on me?"

Mal paused. _WHAT?!_

"Ben, I wouldn't cheat on you. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and Jay, Mal." He spit her name out like acid. Mal was, well, hurt. She couldn't believe Ben would think she would cheat on him. With Jay of all people.

"Ben, I was just going to hang out with Jay for a bit. I'm allowed to have guy friends right?" Mal replied with all seriousness.

"So that's why you are here all the time. To 'hang out'? More like make out." He spat.

"No, I wouldn't do that, and you didn't answer my question." She said getting madder by the second.

"I want you to myself Mal. I've the only thing you've got. No one likes you because you're just the spawn of a villain. It's me. Or no one."

Mal got hurt from what he said. _Just the spawn of a villain. No one likes you._

So she ran to her dorm. She couldn't take it. The one person she thought actually wanted to make the Vks lives better was just a phony. She lied down on her bed.

A knock was heard by Mal at her door, thinking it was Evie and that she could talk to her she yelled

"Come in!"

The door swung open to reveal Jay.

"Mal, you weren't at the gym, just thought something happened or that..." He broke off knowing he sounded like he was _wanting_ her to be there. Then he looked at Mal. Tear stained and all.

"Mal," He didn't bother to ask if she was okay. There was an obvious answer.

"Shhh... It's going to be okay Mal. Shh... take it easy." He wrapped his arms around her small figure crying her heart out on the bed. She gladly lent into his embrace.

"Shh... let it out" He rubbed her back as she cried more. This was new to him. He never needed to comfort Mal on the Isle. But it just came so... naturally. Soon her sobs ssubdued.

"I'm sorry"

"For what" Jay asked as he pulled away from her slightly.

"For making your shirt all wet."

Jay chuckled looking at the purple-haired beauty in front of him.

"No need to apologize. Do you, want to.. talk about it?" He said gently. Handing all of the authority to her.

"Um, Ben, Ben, he said that I'm just the spawn of villain and that nobody will ever like me." She looked away from him, not knowing she could be this open with anyone. Let alone Jay.

"Can I beat him up?" Jay asked hopefully.

Mal chuckled sadly "No. Don't. He's.. not worth the time."

Jay looked at the daughter of Maleficent. Knowing she promised not to love anyone in her youth. Knowing she broke that promise for Ben. Ben is a jerk for doing this.

The silence was horrible. Mal sat in one cone of the bed, picking at the thread of her pillow. Jay sat at the other end, looking around the room. He started humming.

Mal looked up from her pillow thread. "What are you humming?"

Jay blushed from embarrassment. "Um.."

Mal inturrupted him. "Wait. Sing." She said kindly

Jay turned to her. "You want me to sing?"

Mal smiled kindly at him. "Yeah, I do. Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

Jay got up hesitantly and started to sing. Looking straight at her.

 _We're no strangers to love_

 _You know the rules and so do I_

 _A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

 _You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

Mal chuckled at him.

 _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

 _Gotta make you understand_

He reached for her hand, which she gladly took and began to dance with her.

 _Never gonna give you up_

Mal thought for a moment in the middle of a twirl. She thought about how he wouldn't let her go with Uma's pirate crew. How he begged her to stay with him. The son of Jafar, on his knees, begging.

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry_

 _Never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 _We've known each other for so long_

Since we were four. Mal thought as he lifted her up.

 _Your heart's been aching, but_

 _You're too shy to say it_

Mal playfully hit him and was about to cry again because of Ben when he sang the next lyric.

 _Inside, we both know what's been going on_

 _We know the game and we're gonna play it_

Do I? Mal wondered as he lifted her up again to twirl her. I do. She came to her conclusion. The way they dance, she chuckled slightly from her wording, the way they danced around each other at school. Maybe...

 _And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

 _Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

He's right. Jay let go of her to do a solo dance as she does one of her own. I know how he feels...

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

Has he? Not wanting to get the wand? She wasn't mad at him by those lockers. She was proud.

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry_

 _Never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

He never did try to cause fights as a kid. He tried to stop them. Cause I (Mal) was with him...

 _Never gonna make you cry_

 _Never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 _(Ooh, give you up)_

 _(Ooh, give you up)_

 _Never gonna give, never gonna give_

 _(Give you up)_

 _Never gonna give, never gonna give_

 _(Give you up)_

 _We've known each other for so long_

 _Your heart's been aching, but_

It has been. It's been aching for him.

 _You're too shy to say it_

 _Inside, we both know what's been going on_

 _We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

 _Gotta make you understand_

But I (Mal) already do...

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry_

Has he ever... no...

 _Never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry_

 _Never gonna say goodbye_

He never did leave.. he always stayed by my side...

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry_

 _Never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

He did tell lies. He just made sure I knew they were lies. He told me the truth. Always.

Mal looked stunned at the end. "Jay?" She wisphered.

Yeah?" He asked blushing from embarrassment.

Mal walked closer to him. In a seductive tone she said quietly "Do you mean it?"

Jay pulled her close and rubbed her arms, oh how he longed to touch her. To hug her. Back then she would keep arms - length away from him. She didn't want him stealing her things. Sometimes she would break that rule.

"Of course."

They sealed it with a kiss.

 **OH THE CHEESYNESS! One. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't kiss someone after you break up with your boyfriend or girlfriend... but it's a one-shot so deal with me people. Second. The song is called Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. So... yeah. Hope ya'll liked it. :)**


End file.
